


When Morning Comes Our Way

by eggsootart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BaekXing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romance, a lot of fluff, i miss baekxing so much, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsootart/pseuds/eggsootart
Summary: Yixing would gladly take as much time as Baekhyun needs—every morning of his life, if he could.





	When Morning Comes Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> a headcanon i occasionally get that Yixing is very sensible and to the point with how he feels, which can lead to some good spontaneity ;) anyway just a random morning fluffy baekxing wow i miss them

 Baekhyun rolled over when the sunlight began hitting his face through the gaps in the blinds, expression scrunching up into a frown as his sleep was rudely disturbed. Eyes still closed, he found the nearest object—Yixing’s chest—and pressed his face into it, hearing Yixing let out a soft chuckle.

“Morning,” Yixing said in his gentle voice, pressing a light kiss onto the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“Mm,” Baekhyun said in response, voice muffled. Yixing absentmindedly stroked his boyfriend’s blonde hair, appreciating that they both had the morning off. He could stay under the covers, admiring Baekhyun all he wanted. “How long were you up?”

“Just a few minutes. You’re so cute in the mornings.”

Baekhyun let out a little scoff in response to this, but Yixing knew that he loved the compliment. He always did.

“What do you want to do, today?” Yixing then asked, although he already had a feeling of how Baekhyun might respond.

“Stay in bed,” Baekhyun sure enough murmured back, throwing a leg sluggishly over Yixing and making them both laugh. “You can’t get up.”

“Not even to make you a nice breakfast?”

“...You can’t get up until I say so.”

Baekhyun really wasn’t a morning person, YIxing thought to himself endearingly as he stayed like that, holding Baekhyun who refused to leave bed even when he was already awake. But Yixing didn’t mind—he had gotten used to the slowness of morning, the quickness of the daytime, and the unpredictableness of night over the past few years they had dated. He gladly allowed himself to mold to Baekhyun's every whim, from letting him win whenever they played videogames to eating all his cucumbers when they went out to eat.

These were pleasant thoughts that popped into his mind today for no particular reason, and he smiled into Baekhyun's hair.

“Hey,” Yixing began, tracing little circles into Baekhyun’s arm with his thumb. When Baekhyun looked up with his sleepy little smile, he kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you.”

“What are you trying to get from me, this early,” Baekhyun snorted, rolling his eyes when Yixing gave an exaggerated pout. He rolled back onto his side of the bed, taking Yixing with him. Yixing ended up laying idly over Baekhyun, their noses nuzzling and the couple giggling together. “I love you too, silly.”

“See? There’s nothing wrong with saying it out loud when we can,” Yixing said, touching their foreheads together.

“You just have too much love in you,” Baekhyun mused back, running his hands up Yixing’s bare back. “You can’t contain it.”

“You should talk.” At this, Baekhyun gave an amused little hum as Yixing lowered himself for a kiss. It was slow and relaxed, their lips languidly coming apart and back together as they were able to take their time. It had been a busy week for both of them, and these sort of moments with each other were the best thing to recharge with.

Yixing ran his hand up from Baekhyun’s thigh up to his belly, his T-shirt (that had originally belonged to Yixing, once upon a time) riding up and exposing a bit of the soft skin underneath. Their kisses grew a bit deeper while still maintaining their lazy pace, tongues lightly mingling and teeth playfully tugging at each other’s lips.

Their bodies were leaned right against each other, the air getting a little warmer especially when Baekhyun shifted his leg around, his knee brushing right up against the front of Yixing’s boxers. When Yixing’s breath hitched a little, Baekhyun gave a small smirk at how the other man was very clearly getting hard.

“Ooh, I’m flattered,” he teased as he lightly massaged the area with his knee, and Yixing was much too used to the catty remarks to be embarrassed by them, anymore. And he could see Baekhyun was about in the same state.

“What’re we gonna do about it?” he questioned provocatively, following when Baekhyun began to sit up a little.

“A quick cure,” was Baekhyun’s simple yet ambiguous answer, before he scooted up to begin settling on Yixing’s lap. “It’s a bit early.” Knowing Baekhyun was feeling extra lazy this morning, Yixing wrapped his arms around his lower back to support him and laid back in bed again.

With Baekhyun lying on top in his lap, he then gave a fluid, upwards roll of his hips, grinding their already pressed-together crotches against one another and making Baekhyun give a little exhale through pursed lips.

Arousal pooled in Yixing’s stomach, a tingle running up his spine as Baekhyun began rubbing back up against him. The two developed a rhythm easily, always on the same page, with Baekhyun rocking his hips so deliciously as Yixing held him securely by the sides.

They both let out a groan from the friction that was just right, and Baekhyun always loved the sounds Yixing made—low, gentle, yet full of desire. He loved it even better when he tipped his head forward to dip his tongue into Yixing’s mouth, being able to drink in these moans and make Yixing nearly breathless.

With an overwhelming heat spreading in the lower half of his body as every thrust between them set off a fiery reaction, Yixing knew he was already fully hard when his boxers felt a bit too tight for his liking. Pushing his fingertips into Baekhyun’s hips as he held on, he took it upon himself to increase the pace and pressure, and Baekhyun compliantly went along for the ride.

“Is it alright?” Yixing asked, conscious as always of his partner’s enjoyment no matter what the activity. Baekhyun nodded, but the groan he gave at a particularly drawn-out grind and when Yixing’s hands swiftly moved to firmly grab his ass was a good enough answer already.

“Hold on.” Baekhyun let up a bit, sitting up with his underwear lightly stained and lower lip glistening with both his and Yixing’s saliva. He clumsily reached to the bedside, not even looking as he rummaged around for lube, too busy pulling the waistband of Yixing’s underwear to release his throbbing cock.

Squeezing just a little bit of the lotion onto the pads of his fingers to make things slide easier, he took hold of Yixing’s length and gave a slow, full stroke. Yixing released a louder moan this time at the feeling of Baekhyun’s direct touch, still holding the blonde in his lap.

Baekhyun began a constant stroke, releasing his own leaking erection from the confines of his boxers and positioning himself to take both of their hard cocks into one hand.

“I hope this’ll do for now,” Baekhyun said with a slight smile, before his expression went slack at the feeling of both his hand and Yixing’s cock rubbing him to release.

“It’s perfect,” Yixing reassured, patting Baekhyun on the butt and pressing his lips into the base of his lover’s neck. He ran his other hand up Baekhyun’s shirt, fingers teasing a nipple and making Baekhyun whine a little. “You’re perfect.”

“Stop, you’ll make me blush,” Baekhyun got out in a small laugh, keeping the pumps of his hand slow but purposeful. Yixing shifted around, the feeling of his toned thighs right under Baekhyun’s was so good as Baekhyun lightly bounced in his lap.

They connected their lips once more, starting off with another more chaste, romantic kiss before they let it grow more sloppy to fit the occasion. Baekhyun’s hand began to go faster, both beginning to pant a little in between the liplock and muttering each other’s names.

“I’m getting close, Baekhyun,” Yixing murmured soon after, the lewd sound of Baekhyun jerking them both off along with the overwhelming heat surrounding him becoming a bit of a sensory overload. There were many times they fooled around where Baekhyun would purposefully change the pace when he knew Yixing was close, just to tease and drive him mad.

Thankfully, this morning was not one of those times.

Baekhyun made a noise of agreement, hips bucking a little as the rubbing of their cocks drove them both to the very cusp of their orgasm, before release finally arrived. With a loud moan he came, Yixing following seconds after, both pulsing and riding out their highs together.

It wasn’t especially strenuous and it didn’t take long for the two to return to normalcy, smiling at each other and commenting that it was good. Baekhyun stripped off his shirt that had gotten stained in the climax, also wiping off Yixing’s stomach and everywhere else that was dirtied before tossing it into the hamper across the room.

“Okay,” he sighed, flopping back onto bed with his arms outspread, obviously satisfied from his orgasm. “I’ll get out of bed, soon.”

“There’s no rush.” Yixing laid down too, resting his head on Baekhyun’s chest. “I love laying in bed with you.”

“Right, you used to get up early every morning and go jogging,” Baekhyun said, running his fingers through Yixing’s dark bangs. “I understand why you’d stop, I mean, I _am_ pretty great.”

“You are. My Baekhyun.” At this, Baekhyun looked up with a curious look in his eyes.

“You’re being especially sweet, even for you,” he joked. “You’ve been nothing but compliments and soft words, this morning.”

“I just really love you,” Yixing said in a matter-of-fact way, closing his eyes. “If there’s anything I’m certain of, it’s that I could stay like this forever.” Baekhyun blushed for real this time—not necessarily out of shyness, it was just a gentle dust of pink over his cheeks that showed the pleasure he felt.

“Me, too.” He sighed, reaching down to take Yixing’s hand and squeeze onto it. “I never thought I could be so content just being with someone, until you. I mean, you already know how you make me not want to do anything all day.” He gave a laugh, and Yixing shuffled up to press an affectionate kiss onto Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I want to always be with you,” he murmured. Baekhyun nodded lightheartedly, gladly playing along.

“Good thing I’m not going anywhere.”

Yixing had always been a simple, straightforward person. From the moment he had first spotted Baekhyun at a mutual friend’s wedding three years ago, he knew he was smitten. And now, looking at Baekhyun’s eyes and smile that always glowed like sunshine even with his hair an absolute mess and fading pillow creases on his cheek, he knew that he would be in love for life.

So with the gush of romantic words that they were sharing, he shared one more heartfelt epiphany that came from a place of pure honesty.

“I want to marry you,” Yixing stated, and Baekhyun’s whimsical expression suddenly melted into one of shock when he processed the words.

“Huh?” he sputtered, sitting up a little and touching Yixing’s arms that were wrapped around him. “What?”

“I just figured, I want to be with you, the rest of my life,” Yixing reiterated with a grin. “I don’t have to think about it much, Baekhyun. You’re the one.”

He laughed when Baekhyun’s mouth hung open at how sudden it was, understanding. “But yeah, I know this is a bit out of left field. I dunno, the thought just came over me and I thought I should just let you know. We can come back to it, whenever you feel ready.”

“W-wait, I didn’t say no!” Baekhyun cried, and it was Yixing’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “God, I thought I was the one who was full of surprises… You’re really something else. So straightforward with what you’re thinking, so certain of whatever craziness you’re feeling.”

He chuckled a little, playfully bumping his forehead against Yixing’s. “But, hey—that’s what makes it so easy to love you.”

  
Later, Yixing thought to himself that it was a bit contradictory to say that it was just a lazy morning—the two ended up doing a lot. A lot of talking, a lot of kissing, a lot of reminiscing with the new addition of dreaming up possibilities for the future.

  
“I’m sorry I don't have a ring,” Yixing apologized, intertwining Baekhyun’s delicate fingers with his own. “I guess that’s a reason people plan a bit before they propose.”

“Oh, really,” Baekhyun replied sardonically, momentarily wondering if Yixing was either an expert or incredibly dense about this concept. But when he was done teasing, he shook his head. “I don’t need anything like that.”

“Still. I wouldn’t want you thinking that I’m being _too_ casual about this.” Yixing held up Baekhyun’s hand towards the ceiling, admiring how pretty it was like the rest of Baekhyun. Only one thing missing, he supposed. “Hm. What would you prefer: a diamond, or a band?”

From the way Baekhyun’s breath hitched, Yixing could tell without even looking at his face that he had grown flustered. Understandably so—this was the icing on the cake that _really_ made everything official. He smiled wide, thinking his boyfriend was so cute when his rare shy side began to show. A side only Yixing could draw out of him with the overwhelming sentiment he showered Baekhyun with.

Not about to let things go, he turned with a cute tilt of his head when Baekhyun didn’t answer. "Baekhyun?"

Covering his face with the hand that Yixing wasn’t kissing lovingly, the corners of his mouth finally curled up into a coy smile, Baekhyun finally answered in a singsong voice: “Band.”

  
  
Yixing took the thought back; so things technically happened in the wrong order, in a clumsy pace stunted with a small delay until Yixing could get his hands on what his boyfriend chose. But it was _their_ clumsy pace, and Yixing would gladly stumble through these slow starts with Baekhyun any day. And he knew Baekhyun felt the same.


End file.
